ADSL loop extender
An ADSL loop extender or ADSL repeater is a device that a telephone company can place midway between the subscriber and the central office to extend the distance and increase the channel capacity of their DSL connection. ADSL repeaters are aggressively deployed by rural telephone companies trying to reach farms and small towns in areas where it is impractical to place the DSLAM closer. The typical distance improvement with a loop extender is shown in the diagram below, with rate in Megabits per second and distance in thousands of feet. Widearea.us :: Making ADSL Accessible A repeater could either be an amplifier or a regenerator. Amplifiers increase the signal level of the analog transmission signal; regenerators demodulate the signal to binary then remodulate into the original transmission frequencies. Because regeneration restores the signal to binary, an indefinite number of regenerators can be placed on a line and is the preferred choice for services like T1 (Digital Signal 1) that have no distance limits. Because of the simplicity of the amplifier circuits, amplifiers are lower cost than regenerators. It is the cost of regenerators that drives the price differences between T1 at $800 / month and ADSL at $40 / month. Because ADSL is a low cost service, it is generally felt that the additional cost of regeneration cannot be supported. ADSL repeaters all work through amplification instead of regeneration. Before the development of ADSL loop extenders, ADSL had been limited to 3-6 miles from the Central Office depending on the wire gauge used. An ADSL Loop Extender works as an amplifier, boosting the signal level so it can travel longer distances. In some cases, service can now be established as far as 10 miles from the Central Office. In 2006, US telco promoted Fiber to the Home. This was driven by a rapidly growing housing sector that was creating the “greenfield” customers that are needed to make fiber to the home prove in. Later, with the housing sector in a serious recession, that "green" field seems to be drying up fast. Light Reading - Broadband - Carrier Scorecard: Economic Uncertainty - Telecom News Analysis With most of the “brownfield” market already tapped for ADSLLight Reading - Broadband - US Broadband Growth Slows - Telecom News Analysis, Telcos finally are interested in extending ADSL to those semi-rural areas that have never been important beforeNewPA.com : Press Releases. Some ADSL loop extenders aren't repeaters, but instead convert to a different signal (like G.shdsl) that can be repeatered. If additional amplification in the C.O. were a good idea, the DSLAM and modem makers would just run their products at higher power. This additional amplification creates noise on adjacent pairs and is not compliant with T1.417 spectrum management. Converting to G.shdsl or other technologies has problems too. These technologies have limited downstream speed, thus are less useful except to extend services to the most distant customers. Because the technology has so many components (special C.O., regenerators, CPE), it is much more expensive than ADSL amplifiers. References External links *List of public service commissions Category:Digital Subscriber Line Category:Telecommunications terms Category:Communication circuits